Will you be my wind?
by Ms.Uzumaki-Dragoneel
Summary: Song fic. Based on Murder by Cady Groves. With my own little twist. Fire needs air to survive? Will Wendy be a murder? Will Romeo be able to stop her?


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. Please enjoy.

Romeo- can we get on with the story now? I want my girlfriend back.

Wendy- ROMEO!

Me- Hai, Hai. Sorry!

* * *

I have never felt this way before. I always thought this emotion was a myth. I never thought one day I'd feel it. Especially with HIM. But now I am glad I did. Ill tell you the story of how I fell in love with the boy who stopped me from becoming a murderer.

"Come on, please? For me?" I begged my boyfriend. It was our anniversary and I really wanna to see this new movie that came out called "The Killer" it was about this girl who kills her ex for cheating on her. Now that I look back on it, it's ironic. I found out his secret the that day.

"Fine." He eventually gave in. He huffed a breath and walked out of the guild and I yelled, "The movies at 7"

_**You got your keys, but where ya goin'?**_

_**The third degree just isn't workin'**_

_**Cause you walked out without asking me to go**_

_**And if I followed you home, would you be alone?**_

_Beep beep.._

I looked at the table to find the source. Alex, my boyfriend had accidentally left his phone on the table. I grabbed it an checked it.

"Are you comming yet? I can't wait to see you. :D"

My heart just sunk. "Oh no. You are not getting away with this" I thought maliciously.

_**I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'**_

_**Are you alone? **_

_**I know you're creepin'**_

_**Cause you walked out without asking me to go**_

_**But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone**_

_**I'm three steps from the edge, woah**_

_**Don't push me over it**_

_**Don't you know, don't you know**_

I pick up his phone and throw it at the wall and watch it break into a million pieces. Everyone jumped at my outrage. No one in the guild had ever seen poor little Wendy so pissed. She was so shy nobody even expected her to ever show outrage or anger for that matter.

" Wendy are you alright?" The bartender, Mirajane asked. I flashed a fake smile, " Ofcourse Mirajane, why wouldn't I be?" And stood up from my table and walked out the guild doors.

Only he saw what was really goin on in my mind. And I'm glad he did.

I walk straight to his house not noticing i had been followed and kicked open the door.

" Honey. I'm home!" I said with as much venom as I could in my voice. I looked on the couch and there I saw it. Alex. My Alex. With another women. Too busy locking lips until I screamed. OH. IT. WAS. ON. .

_**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her**_

_**Watch out you don't push me any further, any further**_

_**You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**_

I took a really deep breath in and yelled "SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

And before could blow out I was on the floor with my hands being held about my head.

I looked up but I couldn't see the persons face the sun was at just the right angle to make it impossible.

" GET OUT OF HERE! " I heard the voice yell. I stoped fighting instantly because I knew who the voice was automatically. And then I heard Alex yell "Okay" and made a run for the door. The anger instantly began to boil again. I was resisting the death grip he had me in.

**_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_**

**_Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?_**

**_'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_**

**_And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones_**

As soon as they were gone the boy said " Now Wendy if I let go of you are you going to run off and try to kill him again."

I was still angry and he saw it on my face. He let out a sigh, grabbed my waisted and hoisted me over his shoulder. I was kicking the entire time it took him to get to my house. He walked in the door and shut it. He set me down on the couch and looked at me with his dark black eyes that could challenge the night sky and still win. I couldn't take it anymore I just broke down crying.

"Why -hic- did he -hic- have to do -hic- that to -hic- me?" I said inbetween sobs.

"I don't know. But if I ever see him again I will kill him. No one hurts my Wendy and gets away with it. You are smart, beautiful, and kind. He took advantage of that. You deserve someone better." He said clearly pissed off but he calmed down as he finnished.

" and who is better that him. " I say still calming down.

"Anyone it better than him." He said

The it clicked. He said HIS Wendy. And he has always been nice to me. " does anyone include you?" I ask quietly looking at the floor trying to cover my blush.

He grabs my chin softly and pulls my face up so I have to look at him. " yes" is what he says just before he kissed me.

I then realize I am in love with a fire mage. A fire Mage named Romeo Conbolt.

He then says, " I can't live without you. Just like my fire needs wind to survive. Wendy, will you be my wind? will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

And I simply reply " Yes"

* * *

Romeo- -Hic- so -Hic- sweet Wendy!

Me- ARE YOU CRYING!

Romeo- You tell anyone and you die! Lets go Wendy.

Wendy- Romeo be nice. Bye nice author lady.


End file.
